Crazed
by Platapuss
Summary: Tohru honda's been seeing and hearing things lately. Disturbing scenes.. Is she going crazy?Alternate reality!
1. attack night

**Prologue: Tohru Honda-April 10, 3:00 am**

Tohru came to groggily in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. At some point she had kicked her blankets off, along with her pillow, but it had done nothing to remedy the heat. She could scarcely imagine what the temperature in her room must be. It felt like it was 120 degrees, but she knew that couldn't be right. Her semi conscious brain managed to come up with, 'the air conditioner must have broke.'

She groaned and lifted her head to look at the clock, with any luck it would be early morning and she wouldn't have to struggle for sleep. Tohru was never good at that, waking up and falling back under just didn't work with her. The glowing red numbers on her digital alarm clock told her it was 3:47 am, way too early to be awake.

There was a scurrying from beneath her bed and a dark shadow dashed from one end of the room to another, but she was too tired to care about mischievous mice at the moment. Something hissed and Tohru's brain kicked into high gear, mice didn't hiss. In fact her house didn't even have mice. She could hear muffled voices from outside her door, strange throaty noises that she could not make sense of.

Her voice, still hoarse from sleep, sounded out uncertainly. "He-Hello?"

The sounds ceased and the room seemed to lower in temperature. Tohru decided to see what was going on and she slowly began to raise from her bed. As soon as her body began to raise from it's position she was immediately thrown back onto her bed. There was an immense pressure above her, crushing her into the mattress. Tohru tried to fight back, but her arms and legs were pinned to the bed, she tried to scream but found nothing would come out. She couldn't breath her lunges were being crushed along with the rest of her.

Time slowed and her eyes flicked back and forth, the blood pounded into her ears like anvils. There was nothing that crossed her mind as her heart began to slow. Whispers invaded her head and screamed at her in alien tongues, all she could focus on was the crushing pressure above her.

"god.." She managed to breathe out, and then it was gone.

Tohru rose screaming from her bed.

_There is a time when we are all children that we spend practicing screaming to see who is it the loudest. During these practices we find that very loud noises tend to pop ear drums, and get us into much trouble. Then there is also a time when we learn what absolute fear is, and how it feels to have our tongues swelled thickly in our mouths. We learn how it feels to have our stomachs drop to our ankles, and how it feels to want to run and hide._

* * *

**A/n I'm going to jump around through this story from the present to the past, and I'll be using several different POV's-  
But I'll say who's and when before the chaps- So no worries!**


	2. Family POV

**Kyoko Honda 4/10**

Kyoko was jolted awake by loud shrieking. One thing crossed her mind, _'My baby's in trouble.'_ She tossed the sheets, jumped out of bed and dashed across the room. It sounded like her child was being murdered and ripped in two. It didn't take a second to realize the screaming was coming from Tohru's room, her little girl. Sweet innocent Tohru. Kyoko was mortified as she flung open her bedroom door. What could be happening to her daughter? Was she being murdered, or worse, Raped?

"Asshole!" Her eldest, Kyo, appeared briefly in his doorway before taking off. He had always been very protective of his little sister.

Kyoko followed behind her son. "Tohru honey I'm coming don't worry!" The light was on in her room, and the door was open. Kyo entered first in front of her. His wrinkled pajama pants had slipped down below his rear but he hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"Yuki? Are you in there?" She hoped to god it was Yuki and not someone else. Kyoko ran into the bedroom, only slightly relieved to see her youngest song Yuki trying to comfort Tohru. By now she had stopped screaming, but was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. The bed was a wreck, blankets sheets and pillows were strewn across the room. Tohru her self sat in a heap on the floor.

It definitely looked like the worst case scenario. Rape. "Kyo I want you to check the whole fucking house, everything understand?" Her son nodded and left the room. Kyoko turned to Yuki and asked him to explain exactly how he had found everything.

"Well ok, I heard the screams and raced upstairs. In Tohru's room I found her in a fit, tossing things around like mad. Jumping up and down and brushing at her skin like there was something crawling under it. A few times she said, 'get off me get away get out, I hate you.' But that was it. I think she was just having night terrors." During this he had placed Tohru on her bed and wrapped her in a pink comforter. Yuki now sat on the edge of his sisters bed, facing his mother.

Yuki had never been known to tell a lie so Kyoko believed him word for word. She nodded her head, only slightly relieved, and let out a small smile. "Yuki go help your brother. Even though I don't think it's necessary we might as well be careful. I'm going to stay and talk with Tohru."

Downstairs with Kyo-

"Bitch!" Fist collided with wall for the third time in a row. Kyo had been over the whole of the first floor and not found one open door, or broken window, or anything suspicious at all. It couldnt have been a real attack. there wa sno evidence. Needless to say he was relived, but now he was tense and wound up from the scare.

"God dam it Tohru who the hell has nightmares like that!" Kyo stomped over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of orange juice. He sat down at the table and started to drink it from the carton, massaging his neck as he did.

"Stupid bitch.." He mumbled then laid his head down on the table. 'got me all worked up for nothing.'

"So the welfare of our sister comes second to your cat nap does it? Off the table lazy bastard."

"Fuck off piss boy!" Kyo chucked the orange juice at his younger brother. Yuki took two steps to the left and watched as the carton splattered open against the wall.

"Your going to have to clean that up now."

Kyo pretended to not have heard as he looked for a sponge in their very dirty sink. Kyoko didn't make a very good house wife. After searching for and finding one he continued on to the puddle of juice.

"Kyo stop ignoring me, your acting like your five. I just came to know if you found anything or not. But I'm guessing you didn't because you were too busy sleeping." Yuki folded his arms and leaned back again the wall, watching as the puddle became less and less.

"Hn." Kyo grunted, rather confirmed. He stood up and went to rinse out the sponge.

"Kyo did you dent it again!" Yuki stood waving his arms in the general direction of a large, 'Kyo fist sized,' dent in the wall.

Kyo grinned insanely from across the room. "Yep and it only took three hits this time."

With Kyoko and Tohru-

Tohru sat sniffing and rocking back and forth underneath her pink blanket. Kyoko guessed she was in shock, from what she still had no idea. She sat down next to the frightened girl and gently placed her arms around her.  
"Shhh, It's alright honey. Tell mommy what happened. What's wrong dear?" Tohru lay her head down on her mothers shoulder and breathed in deeply.

"I don't really know."

Kyoko felt like snorting and slapping the girl upside the head. She wanted to scream, "DER! Retard! Neither do I!" and shake her silly. But that would be child abuse, so instead she said, "Darling just tell me, you don't have to understand it. I'm worried form all the screaming you were doing. We thought you were being murdered. Please just tell me I was so scared." Inwardly she was thinking, 'Good job! Two thumbs up Kyoko !'

Tohru took a second to compose herself then spoke calmly, "I heard some noises, like whispering or hissing, then somoething was on top of me, choking me. Then it all stopped. Everything was hot. I guess it was a dream."

Kyoko sighed and rubbed her daughters head, "Alright dear. If you say so."

* * *

** A/n: a helpful soul pointed out that i had confused kyoko with yusuke urameshi's mother, atsuko. so i had to take down the chapter and fix it. THANK YOU!**


	3. nasty occurance

**Tohru Honda 4/12**

It had been two days since the big scare. Yet for Tohru those two days had felt like and eternity. She was paranoid, she was afraid of what lay waiting for her just out of sight. Constantly she found herself looking over her back at every slight noise. Every shadow she saw was yet another demon. Even worse was the thought of someone finding out her secret. Some person who would be willing to call her crazy and send her away. Tohru didn't want that. If people were any good at keeping secrets then no one would know about them.

The day after Tohru had woken up screaming her mother had gone out and bought her a dream catcher and sleeping pills. Tohru was grateful for the pills, they really did work, but the dream catcher was pretty much useless. She didn't believe in the bullshit. Someone had once told her that they only worked if you believed that they would. Well she didn't believe it, so they must have been right she guessed, because she still had nightmares.

They weren't the type with vivid imagery and plot lines, nor were there the usual dilemmas and villains. Tohru only experienced the dread, a restless fear filled sleep that leaves you semi conscious and exhausted in the morning. These were the breed of dreams that wished you could awaken from, only to find that it was pointless to struggle and that the only way out was to let the dark run it's course. There was nothing in her nightmares, Tohru didn't even know what she was afraid of, it was a faceless fear. Perhaps the unknowing made it all the more terrifying.

She would awaken to the occasional fleeting whisper, which she had concluded was the sound of her nightmares fleeing to darker places, away from the luminous sun. Once in the shower Tohru thought she heard a murmur of a voice in the background of the rushing water, but dismissed it as a phantom of her minds creation. Tohru heard many of these _"Could be"_ whispers, never being able to decide if they were fact or fiction. For her the preferred explanation was paranoia left over from her night scare. In her mind she'd yet to recover form the shock of her ghastly encounter.

* * *

The Mid afternoon bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Crowds of students burst into the halls and crowed the doorways of classrooms while they tried to get wherever it was they were going to. Tohru sighed and watched as the last of her classmates filed out of her science room. She smiled to herself, 'good day so far,' and picked up her things. 

Tohru's footsteps echoed lightly off the walls as she made her way to the second floor lunch room. The bell signaling the start of the next block had sounded as she reached her locker, but it didn't matter since she was going to lunch, hopefully, to see Uo and Hana.

"Well I hope you guys are there. It would be a shame if you weren't." Tohru rounded a corner then stopped. She had heard something strangle.

It was an odd metallic clanging, like the sound a metal tray makes when it's hit, only diluted as if it were far away. the sound gave Tohru the eerie sense of being in two places at once, for lack of a better description it was like being up close and personal with an echo.

Despite her heavy feelings of uneasiness curiosity got the better of her, and Tohru stayed where she was.

* * *

Ms. Minako stepped around the corner of the hallway and into the adjacent corridor. She was on her way to her next period class, which would be starting within the next 15 minutes. Noriko, that was her first name, always like to give herself time to prepare and go over her lesson plans before the start of a class, which is why she was heading over so early. 

After she rounded the corner, Noriko was pleasantly surprised to see a student from her previous class, Tohru Honda. She knew her to be a fine student, Tohru was always kind to her peers and never gave Noriko a problem teaching. She flashed her student a soft smile and a slight nod in her direction. "Nice to see you again miss Honda." Noriko said.

Ms. Minako was perturbed by the reaction she was given by her student. Tohru stared at her, eyes wide and gasping for breath. Miss Honda had the look of something who wanted to run and hide. Noriko was upset to see the girl like that, what was the poor child so afraid of? She saw that, with much effort, Tohru had taken a step back. The girl was clutching her bag so tightly that her finger had turned white.

"Tohru.." She said gently, desperately wanting to kill and fear within Miss Honda.

Tohru turned and ran away.

* * *

Tohru burst through the bathroom door and ran into one of the stalls, slamming the door shut behind her before sliding the latch into the lock. She collapsed onto the toilet then rested her head in her lap, all the while taking deep breathes to calm her racing heart. 

"A demon." The brunette told herself quietly.

"Or just a creation of my paranoid mind." Tohru added, the statement was no where near as confident as the first.

She covered her face with her right hand then paused to contemplate what she had just scene.

* * *

Her teachers heels had been the cause of the metallic clangor, but the body they were connected to was not the same as it had been fifteen minutes ago. First off, Ms Minako's shadow was all wrong. Given the lighting, it should not have been on the floor moving on it's own accord. Her little shadow seemed to be fidgeting, waiting impatiently for it's master to move. 

As the eye traveled upwards nothing seemed out of ordinary, there were no other signs of the occult, until it reached the shoulder areas. There was a darkness spanned across it, the normally blue oxygen pumping veins were black, as if stained from a sinister poison. Lapping at the edges of her mouth was yet another living shadow. In fact, Tohru noticed that it seemed to bleed from all of her teachers available orifices, down her neck from within her ears and her eyes. That was the other thing, the icing on the cake, were her eyes. Two completely black soulless looking beads, they were like masks made to shut out the person underneath.

It was perhaps the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. For, at least she was graced with the luck of not seeing her assailant the previous night. Standing before her was a dead, soulless, walking corpse, bleeding a wretched darkness with evil nourishing it's veins. The thing standing before Tohru was not her teacher, it was a monster, a vile creature that defied every scientific law she knew. An Abomination that should be dammed for daring to slink it way through the halls of her school, and for standing there in front of her.

To put it simply, it made her skin crawl.

Minako's mouth was pried open by the cursed black and spoke to her. "Nice to see you again miss Honda." It said.

Tohru was assaulted by several voices sounding in unison. They masked over their hosts true voice, leaving Minako's true voice distant and faint.

She gasped and stepped back, away from the inhuman echo.

Tohru could hear the air flowing swiftly down her lungs as it came in short ragged breaths. She did not want this thing to speak with her. Nor did she wish to engage in conversation with it. And, she especially did not want it to use someone she knew as a puppet to scare her.

He breaths came in louder now, sounding loudly in her ears, drowning out the sounds her teacher's stolen body was emitting. However, Tohru saw the word mouthed on Ms. Minako's lips, her name.

_"Tohru."_ Dark spidery webs inched forth from the shadow, asking for her.

Tohru turned and fled from her puppet teacher, and the beast within it. That thing, that dark thing, would not address her. She would not allow her name to be tainted and sullied, to be spoken by their voice.

Young miss Honda's footfalls echoed off the white tiles as she ran down the hall.

* * *

The bell ending lunch rang. Tohru gathered her things and stood to open the bathroom door, readying to leave for class. She didn't know what to think as she joined the throngs of students in the hall. Maybe she was paranoid, or perhaps there were demons harassing her. Though, what scared her the most, was the idea of being crazy.

Needless to say, her day was ruined.

**a/n Blahh this took forever! I actually did layout a good chunk of the fic..now I just need to commit to it.**


	4. a'lla cinema p1

**Part one of the chapter. They're going to eh movies…wonder what will happen there, in the dark… in the night…. In mass public…**

* * *

Tohru caught Uo and Hana as they were leaving the cafeteria. She jogged up to them clutching her bag tightly to her chest, hair bouncing off her back.

"Hey Tohru, where were you?" asked Hana.

"Yeah why weren't you at lunch today, you missed Kyo shoot noodles out his nose." Uo said to her.

"Well if was not entirely Kyo's fault, Yuki gave him a good face planting." Hana added in more for herself than anybody.

"Hey," Uo said, taking a good look at Tohru, "what's wrong with you? You sick or something? You look like you've been through hell."

They allowed the flow of the crowd steer them around the corner down the next hall.

"Yes, now that you mention it, Tohru you do look a bit worse for the wear." Said Hana, raising her brown in sympathy.

"You know Tohru I'd say you have the look about you of one who has just spent a great deal of time shitting their brains out in the bathroom." Uo said as she waggled her brows.

Tohru smiled and looked down in the modest way of hers, "No I did spend lunch in the bathroom but I'm not sick…I just haven't been sleeping lately. I feel exhausted." Tohru admitted, quite truthfully she reasoned.

_'It's not lying, just withholding information.'_

She stopped walking as she reached her classroom. "Mm, well I guess this Is where I get off. I appreciate you're concern…" Tohru trailed off, this didn't seem like the right way to end their conversation. "Maybe I'll see you all later.." She finished, it wasn't really a question.

Her friends smiled and nodded and began to walk away when Uo stopped and about-faced.

"Hey," she said (making a friendly hand gesture), " Listen Hana and I are going to see this movie on Friday, you should come along. You sit around like a hermitage all day."

Hana rolled her eyes. "The correct word is hermit Uo."

Uo waved her off indifferently, "Were between **Session 9** and **Lovers Prayer**." Uo grinned, "So what do you say?"

Tohru waited until the bell finished its shrieking to issue her reply. She opened to the door to the classroom and then said, "Yes, it'll be fun to go out with you two, of course I'll come!" She forced a smile, waved, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

Though the prospect was exciting and an outing with her best friends would most assuredly be fun for all, Tohru just couldn't bring herself to be excited about it quite yet. At least not until she'd flushed her system of that encounter, and gotten some good solid sleep.

* * *

i recommend those movies btw.


	5. movie p2

Tohru slid her fingers over and down her scalp in the shower of water falling from the water tap. She sighed and allowed her muscles to relax then opened her eyes once she was sure all the soap was gone from her head. She allowed herself to remember the encounter with Ms. Minako several days prior, as she did she felt her heart turn to lead and drop. She still wasn't completely over it. However nothing had happened since. Tohru graciously welcomed the hours upon hours of solid undisturbed sleep.

It was Friday night and she was about to away to the movie theater with Uo and Hana to see God knows what, she still had no idea what Session 9 was or what Lovers Prayer could be about (thought the name suggested something sentimental and romantic). But, she had learned after years of friendship not to expect that from them.

She loved that she was able to get out of the shower without any apparitions of demons assaulting her. She loved to walk down the hallway and to put on pants without feeling like every dark shadow was going to jump her. You'd be surprised at how paranoid and suspicious one could get from only a handful of instances…and how stressful it was to be on edge.

* * *

Tohru met Uo and Hana at the train station. The night was cool and relaxing as they made small talk on one of the metal benches by the platform. Despite the recent smooth sailing Tohru has still felt the least bit anxious sitting down at the dark train station. But that fear quickly elapsed and she allowed herself to just forget and enjoy herself.

* * *

"AHH! UO that movie was so scary! I can't believe I let you drag me into that! What was up with the ice pick? Or whatever that thing was! He kept stabbing people in the eyes all over the place!" Tohru exclaimed to her friends within the hustle and bustle of the after movie crowd.

Hana lead the way through the hectic crowd and forged them a path towards the open glass doors. As they exited they were struck by a cool blast of air. Apparently it had gotten windy while they'd been viewing.

"Tohru I believe he was using an awl. And, you failed to inquire on the topic of the movie beforehand." She said, then waved her braid over her shoulder.

Uo wrapped her arms about her friends shoulders and lead them away from the entrance way. "On any case kiddo, What the hell did you think it would be about! And how could you not think that movie kicked ass in all four directions." She paused, "I'm still wigged out."

"Wah," Tohru playfully shoved Uo in the side, "You know me, I get scared at everything horror! HE WAS CREEPY!" She squealed, balling up her fists as she did so.

Hana's stomach then took the liberty of voicing what they had all been feeling. "grrhnnlllgrrr!" She looked to the side to avoid Tohru and Uo's stares.

"Ha!" Uo laughed and pointed. "So it seems I'm not the only hungry one. So how bout it? Shall we all go out to eat?" She asked.

Tohru jumped and clapped her hands. "HAI! Lets all go out for rice balls! And tai noodles! And maybe some ice cream!" She said positively beaming at the thought of filling her belly.

'_Movies always make me so hungry!'_ she thought.

"Woah kid chill, we'll just stop by Waggamama's ok?" She said.

_'he he!'_ She did shifty eyes.

"Hopefully Hana won't swallow us whole before we get there."

And so they all walked along the dark sidewalk in the city, mostly in silence, occasionally adding a word in here and there. As they were walking Tohru noticed that the night seemed to be darker than usual.

'_I can barley make out the peoples faces!'_ she noted. She squinted at an incoming group of people. As they passed their faces were blackened by shadow. Their dark hair bled a black over their foreheads. Shadow lead downwards to eyes the colour of pitch and to stark veins of coal.

She felt a creeping shiver travel up her spine as they passed. The feeling made her want to puke. Perhaps it was just due to her hunger. "Why is it so dark out, I can barley make out the peoples faces!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Raccoon masques." Said Hana.

Uo scrunched up her face. "What are you getting at? I can see perfectly fine! Everything's the same as always."

Tohru threw her arms up in the air. "No it's not I'm blind!" She said. She then open her eyes wide at the next group of passers-by.

It was a group of friends it seemed, three girls and two boys, moving together as one mass. Like the others their faces were hidden in shadow. Until…

"Ah!" Tohru gasped. All at once in slow motion their faces contorted into black masses of rage. Their heads snapped around to look at her and her only.

"N-no!" Tohru cried and stepped backwards. They hissed at her in a horrible metallic grating. The man nearest to her opened his mouth wide, impossibly wide, showing her two full sets of slimy grayish fanged teeth, then snapped his jaws shut tight mere inches from her face.

The feeling was back, crawling like acid up her spine. She felt her blood pounding in her ears.

Tohru screamed and jumped back to retreat but, finding her way blocked by Uo, she stumbled, nearly falling over. She quickly righted herself arms waving madly for something to grip onto, and once on her feet shielded herself behind Uo. Her eyes never once left them.

She panted heavily and her eyes darted wildly around for any sign of a repeat offence. Her brain registered that someone was speaking to her, someone had a very tight grip on her shoulders. Tohru blinked a few times.

Uo was speaking to her. "ohru, TOHRU! What the hell? Are you all right? What just happened! Are you listening, talk to me damn it!" Her eyes were boring into hers, searching for answers.

Hana then released her grip on Tohru's shoulders. "Tohru…" She questioned.

Tohru shook her head. "He hissed at me! H-his face was all..." She left off there realizing what she was saying. She didn't want everyone to know what was going on! "it was nothing. I must be all hyped up from the movie." She frowned and looked at Hana, "Sorry for over reacting."

Hana looked skeptical for a few moments, then began to speak. "We shouldn't have taken you to see that movie." Her words sounded false. Her eyes and words were dull and emotionless. "It was too frightening for you."

Uo didn't say anything and they continued on.

But it continued.

Tohru tried her best to ignore the shrieking and hissing of the people that passed her by. Everything was so loud it was ringing in her ears, vibrating sound waves like a tuning fork. Her eyes were wide, her pupils were dilated, her heart was beating so hard it shook her chest. Tohru felt like she was being escorted through hell. All of the contorted faces, all of the black soulless eyes.

This never happened to anyone anywhere. It was scarier than any horror movie she'd been dragged to. When did the demons assault you in public, lightened by streetlamps? When was the whole of Japan possessed by an army of vile demons. Demons with dirty grey teeth, with jaws opened wide in maniacal grins' and snapping?

She couldn't breathe.

Tohru gripped onto her hands friends tightly for safety, afraid that the tide of monsters would come by and sweet her away. Each breath was concentrated and deliberate. Her body was stiff. It was like she was a child again, hiding under her sheets from the supposed monster in her closet. She used to lay frozen for an hour barley breathing, not daring to move a centimeter, so as not to alert the monster of her presence. But there weren't any covers for her to hide under now. And she wasn't hiding from the boogey man.

* * *

The trio continued to walk down the street, lightened by street lamps.

* * *

**Oh sunofabitch. I don't think this is any good. But its long so maybe it will decieve you.**


End file.
